(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an incinerator for use in waste management.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Occurrence of toxic substances including dioxin has become a major problem when industrial wastes and other wastes are incinerated. One of the known incinerators has a main body in which is installed an air-heating pipe on the top of a combustion chamber and air supply pipes at the bottom of the combustion chamber. Each air supply pipe is double structured, consisting of an outer water pipe and an inner pipe. In this incinerator, compressed air heated in the air-heating pipe will be blown out from the air supply pipes and circulate in the combustion chamber when it is blasted out from the air supply branch pipes and the water pipes.
The lower half of the incinerator main body is covered with an air chamber cell casing, and an air chamber which is connected to the combustion chamber by auxiliary air supply branch pipes that protrude from a water jacket. The auxiliary air supply branch pipes are installed parallel to the height of the incinerator main body. Air which is blown out from the auxiliary air supply pipes further supplies oxygen to the combustion chamber and blows off the ashes of the combusted waste. Air can easily be supplied to the furnace bottom, furnace wall and furnace center from the air supply branch pipes installed on the furnace bottom and the walls if the furnace is small in size. However, air does not reach the furnace center if the incinerator becomes large in size, which results in imperfect combustion due to a lack of oxygen, especially if the air blown out from the walls is blocked by ascending currents of the flames generated in the furnace, which results in poor combustion efficiency.
Imperfect combustion causes the generation of ashes of toxic substances including dioxin that has become a critical issue that needs to be addressed. Furthermore, wastes of different forms, such as liquid, sludge, high moisture wastes, and solid liquefaction burning, require different incinerators.